Just a little bit of magic
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Akihito turns into a baby and Asami refuses to believe that any of it's possible.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in his life, Asami Ryuichi was lost for words.

The usually unflappable man found himself that day unable to barely breathe or even move because he was in so much shock from what he was seeing. Far too wary of the precarious situation that seemed to be unfolding before him to risk it.

He finally had to give in though and blink when his eyes couldn't take the strain from staring for so long but, to his horror, nothing seemed to change after that. Because the Yakuza _still_ found himself stood where he had been in his office, facing his subordinates and also for some inexplicable reason. A baby.

A baby of all things, when he had specifically ordered his most trusted employees to go and fetch Akihito as usual.

What were his men playing at?

Kirishima and Suoh, the ever observant guards shuffled their weight awkwardly, not knowing what to really say or even do in the sorry situation they found themselves in. They looked ashamedly down at the floor as a small voice rang out through the deathly quiet office.

"Gooh, ga!"

That innocent, gleeful voice finally managed to break Asami out of his stupor and he narrowed his eyes, creeping towards his innocent prey. The yakuza leaned forward and glared at the small bundle that was giggling happily at his misfortune. A vein in the Yakuza's temple throbbed with irritation.

"What is it doing here?" Asami growled dangerously, making Kirishima clear his throat with a nervous cough. "Asami–sama, the _'it'_ you are referring to is uh…"

"Is WHAT!?" The Yakuza interrupted with a snarl.

The little bundle jumped in shock at the big, scary voice as tears instantly leaked from his innocent eyes. Asami startled at the reaction and could only stare speechless at the infant as the thing cried his little eyes out.

"Waah, waa-uh u-gh waaah!"

Asami watched on as the baby's tear-filled hazel eyes looked up at him inquisitively and the yakuza blinked back down at the little one, intrigued. The hazel eyes were fixed on his own and the man was surprised that the stare never wavered from his. Asami could only study those glistening orbs, growing even more confused as the little bundle then started moving, crawling in his direction!

The guards shuffled their feet awkwardly again as Asami finally put the pieces together. The little mop of blonde hair, the hazel eyes and that soft pale skin all put together an image; one that Asami wasn't ready to accept as true quite yet, but then again - there was no denying it.

"Takaba..." Asami whispered, unsure. Just as the little bundle raised his arms to be picked up.

Was that a sign? Could this be?…

Asami shook his head clearing his wayward thoughts. Akihito a BABY, well. It's just not possible. _Is it?_ The yakuza glanced between his subordinates and the baby, puzzled beyond words and not able to help but shake his head in doubt.

"What does it er - want?" Asami asked his subordinates in a quiet tone, not wanting to unsettle the crying snot machine and Suoh coughed slightly, answering; "Asami-sama, it seems he wants you to ur...hold him."

The yakuza narrowed his eyes at the little bundle, before balling his fists tightly. He. Hold a baby? How? He knows how to kill people, rule over Tokyo, run clubs catering to the rich and famous….but a BABY _. Na ah,_ growled Asami to himself.

Having made up his mind Asami turned to face Kirishima with a stern glare "Kirishima, pick it up" he said, pointing to the infant.

Kirishima blinked, his eyes contracting slightly as he looked at his boss's facial expression. Clearly not taking 'no' for an answer with his usual emotionless yet stern expression clear on his face. The guard's shoulders slumped in defeat as he finally trudged towards the small bundle, who upon realising who was in front of him quickly withdrew his hands. Clearly not too pleased at all with the alternative offered to him in the form of the funny four-eyed man. The infant's lips began to tremble as he looked up at Asami with a pout, pleadingly so with big fat glossy tears threatening to fall from his small orbs.

"Asami-sama. I think he wants you." Kirishima quickly said, afraid of angering his boss but even more afraid of the imminent tantrum from their little guest.

This though, as Kirishima feared did not have a positive effect in his employer and Asami couldn't believe what the HELL he was hearing from his man after giving him a direct order. He threw his hands in the air, exasperated at the situation he had found himself in and looked to Kirishima and Suoh, demanding answers.

"I asked you to bring me _Akihito_ and you bring me back a BABY!" The yakuza bellowed, quickly reaching the boundaries of patience as the room suddenly felt cold, as though it had dropped ten degrees.

"But boss. That IS Akihito..." Suoh spoke cautiously, finding it hard for the first time to meet his employers furious eyes and they stood for some time in silence. It only breaking suddenly and shockingly with a laugh from Asami. Asami suddenly chuckled so loud and so seemingly cheerfully into the silent room that everyone, even the baby jumped in shock.

"Ha ha ha. That's a good one Suoh. Your impeccable sense of humour amazes me to no end." He hissed with a menacing smile. Definitely one that didn't reach his cold, murderous eyes and it made Suoh and Kirishima exchange worried glances.

"B-boss?"

Asami fixed his gaze once more on the little baby then and saw that yes, true enough, it was the exact, but miniature replica of his kitten. How the hell does one go from being a twenty three year old grown man into a baby? Last time he checked his lover was six foot two and had well and truly made it through puberty. There has got to be a mistake here. Yes, definitely.

The yakuza finally took a step forward after managing to calm himself with the aid of logic and the baby began to clap, suddenly excited about something which only seemed to confuse Asami more. He didn't even know this little mischievous bundle, yet it seemed that the infant knew him very well.

"Ami!" The baby cooed with glee.

 _Did the baby just call me AMI?_

Looking at the baby Asami could judge that it was about fifteen months old so yes - there's not a chance that this could be - but, if the baby just called him AMI it could only mean surely, the small bundle was...AKIHITO.

NO WAY.

The yakuza crouched down and slowly offered his hands out to the infant with an uncertainty unfitting for his usual character and image, but this was no usual matter. The baby looked up at Asami, giggling and wiggling eagerly as he reached up to be picked up by the strong, toned arms.

"Ami!" The little bundle flapped happily again, smiling up at the man with a cute trail of drool steadily dripping down his chin and onto the blanket draped over him.

Asami pulled the baby to his chest, the awe on his face replacing the confused look he had before as he found himself a little overwhelmed with the surge of protectiveness he felt for the little one. He watched in wonder as the infant only took a second to adjust, snuggling against him with a happy and soft sigh.

"Akihito?" Asami questioned, still unconvinced to some extent of course. This _is_ impossible, isn't it?

The little bundle looked up to the man again with curious hazel eyes and he smiled happily as bubbles of saliva dribbled from the corners of his mouth, Asami finding he didn't even mind the flecks of spittle that gradually fell to dot his lapel. The baby crooned and sighed again as his eyes began to shut, drooping closed as he lay against the warm chest and feeling all snug and safe. Sleep claimed him almost instantaneously.

" _Ami._.."

Asami watched as his lover…Former lover? Lover to be in eighteen years? Well, _Akihito_ turned baby immediately fell asleep and he gazed up at his subordinates face blank of any emotion, even those that he may have been showing even a few moments ago. Also ignoring for the moment the child in his arms.

"Prepare the limo."

Asami ordered his men and heard them start to move as he walked towards the window that overlooked his empire, small bundle clutched just a little tighter in his arms. He caught them just before they both left the room, with just a little reminder.

"And not a WORD to anyone about this."

"Hai Asami-sama." They bowed with a deep respect, not needing any more encouragement before they finally left the room, releasing the breaths they had no idea they were holding and leaving Asami to look down at his little bundle with a sincere warmth, an affectionate amusement only reserved for him.

' _Oh Akihito, what did you do?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Asami's golden eyes never wavered from the small bundle lying in his lap as the limo moved at a slow pace towards the place that the both of them had once called home. The yakuza still of course had his doubts that the little one is Akihito yet the similarity was there for all to see, Asami seeing no other way around it than to even for now, admit that his lover was now an eighteen month old baby.

The yakuza looked down at the baby and watched the small, delicate rise of Akihito's chest and found it somewhat awe-inspiring, loveable. His fingers trailed the small blob of blonde hair and the little infant snuggled under his touch, the cold mans heart thawing ever so slightly.

He did though, press the intercom button startling his nervous man in the drivers seat. The yakuza needing at least some answers.

"Kirishima"

"Hai Asami-sama." The guard answered with an audible gulp.

Asami looked up and his eyes darkened, his cold voice raining the hairs on the back of the stoic bodyguards neck.

"How did this happen?"

Kirishima pushed his glasses up shakily and tried to explain the circumstances that where somewhat of a mystery even to himself, trying to focus on the road as he recalled the fateful moments earlier that day that had turned their lives up-side down.

"Asami-sama, when we arrived at Takaba's apartment, the boy wasn't there and that's when were heard a small babbling noise. The baby was sitting on the bed with just a diaper on. I wrapped a blanket around him and the rest boss, you know..."

Asami glanced again at the tiny Akihito sleeping in his arms trying to fathom just how this could have happened. How could the ageing process reverse, let alone reverse suddenly and without warning. There just wasn't a logical explanation no matter how he would look at it but, even with that being said. Asami was not going to stop until he found out why his lover had turned into a BABY.

"Asami-sama there's, something else..."

"What is it?"

Before he could get an answer though, the little bundle on his lap started to wriggle and Asami froze not wanting to upset the baby and have him cause a ruckus again. Small eyes flickered up and the hazel orbs looked at Asami with a keen interest, blinking before laughing with a small giggle escaping his mouth.

"Ami! Ami!"

The baby chuckled, arms flailing excitedly in Asami's lap as he pulled at Asami's tie with his small fingers wrapped in a fist while the man narrowed his eyes and gently moved the baby's hands from his neck as gently as he could, though the little bundle had other ideas and his lips began to tremble, leaving Asami to curse at his own actions.

"Oh…not again"

Kirishima averted his eyes to the floor as he tried to contain his hysterical laughter, the limo coming to a stop anyway so Asami could both pull Akihito to his chest and also alight the limo towards the penthouse.

He saw his men leave with cardboard boxes and several other things and sighed in happy relief knowing Kirishima obviously had made the necessary arrangements, such as ordering a cot, baby food, safety gates and a lot of other things that babies seem to require. Even if Akihito didn't remain like a baby for long, the yakuza still intended to take care of the brat like he had been doing ever since they crossed paths.

Akihito waved his arms and legs back and forth in excitement when they eventually walked up the few stairs to the elevator, Asami stepping in first with the baby accompanied by his trusted guard but he suddenly found his throat in a surpassingly strong baby tight grip. The yakuza gently tried to pry the baby's fingers away but to no avail and Akihito's little eyes immediately started to well up in unhappy tears.

"No…Ami!"

"It's okay Akihito, shh..." Asami found himself saying, hushing and trying to comfort the tiny bundle even as he questioned himself. '... _Shit what's happening to me?'_ Asami thought angrily.

His efforts seemed to be successful though and the little bundle visibly calmed immediately, however still clinging to Asami for dear life even when a few minutes later the elevator stopped with a small ding making poor Akihito jump in fright. The baby yelped a 'bah!' in surprise with wide searching eyes, hiding himself as far as possible under the suited yakuza's chin.

Asami in return chuckled at the baby's reaction to such a trivial thing, holding him higher on his chest before walking out of the elevator and glancing down at Akihito who upon seeing Asami's golden orbs, hid himself back under the yakuza's chin with a giggle as the apartment was unlocked.

The man entered his apartment with the tiny package still in his arms, for some reason finding he didn't want to place it down even for a second until he was absolutely certain all hazardous items were out of reach of the little fingers and that the safety gates were placed in all doorways. Knowing Akihito though, he wasn't so sure even those measures would be enough.

When the man was satisfied, the yakuza carefully put Akihito down onto the soft clean comfort of the living room carpet and had gone to move away when he still found himself subject to that curious gaze and small hand tugging at the leg of his pants. He didn't know why, but he found himself smiling down at the infant before he was interrupted by another 'Ami!'

Akihito was gibbering at his Ami quite happily, a thumb in his mouth and still refusing to let go of that pant leg causing the yakuza to laugh and gently remove said thumb before squatting down to the little boys level a little more.

"Are you hungry, little one?"

The small bundled began to sulk and Asami found it so familiar, there was no doubt the baby in front of him was really Akihito, in the flesh. He called for Kirishima, not once taking his eyes off the bundle.

The guard poked his head through from the kitchen "Asami-sama?"

"He's hungry. What do babies eat?" Asami asked with his tone indifferent, looking a little at odds with how the baby was happily clinging to him. It was enough to make Kirishima clear his throat again to hide another chuckle.

"I ordered some baby jars, boss."

"Warm one up."

The guard nodded his head and disappeared again in order to make the right preparations for dinner leaving Asami to turn his gaze back to Akihito, when a familiar smell hit his senses. Though certainly _not_ a welcome one.

"Kirishima. On second thought the food can wait, he needs his diaper changing."

The guard walked out of the kitchen and approached the duo cautiously, not quite sure what was happening.

"Asami-sama?"

"You'll get a bonus..." Asami explained as moved swiftly away from Akihito leaving Kirishima to sigh as he admitted defeat and rolled up his sleeves. He approached with caution the little bundle however it seems the baby already knew what was coming, blowing a raspberry at the funny four eyes before flopping onto his belly so he could crawl to Asami. His target though only raised his hands in defence, having no part of whatever mess be in Akihito's diaper.

"You're on your own Akihito. You're not making me change your diaper."

It seems the message made it through loud and clear to Akihito, who stopped just before the yakuza's feet and tears instantly began to leak from his eyes along with snot from his nose. Kirishima having no choice but to just look on in exasperation.

"AMI...Amiiii!" The little bundle wailed and wailed increasing in pitch and volume each time, all the while though still raising his hands to the yakuza and demanding comfort.

"Hell no. Not this again..." Asami sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose both in annoyance and to hopefully calm his throbbing headache. Asami couldn't believe what the hell was happening. The sheer hilarity and scale of the bizarre situation. Never in his life has he taken care of an infant or allowed chaos to rule supreme in his own home, yet here he was, being brought to his knees by a small yes, but very clever little bundle of mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami lay sleeping in bed having finally won the battle of settling Akihito down in his cot just a few short hours ago, but also unaware of what would greet him once he awoke. The very same Akihito that had managed to escape the confines of his baby blue bars. Asami tried shifting and moving to the side whilst asleep but found he was unable to do so when something tickled his face. Something very close by. The yakuza immediately became alert as his golden orbs fluttered open or at least tried to and his heart began to pound against his chest as he brought his hands towards his face. An intruder in his bed.

"Mhhumuu!" A small voice hummed sleepily with a sigh and the yakuza froze, knowing only too well who was currently sitting on his face. Only one would dare. He had honestly hoped that the whole thing had been a dream though and he sighed in resignation. Reaching out for the small bundle that was lying on his face so he could slowly shift him onto the bed.

He slowly sat up and eyed Akihito despairingly before glancing at the cot, then back at the infant with disapproving eyes.

"How in the world...?"

Asami scratched his head, feeling baffled at the little ones feat of escape. He had lain Akihito down in the cot and watched him fall asleep himself, so how did the little bundle not only climb the smooth bars of the cot to escape, but then have gotten into his bed which sit a good few feet off the floor. The yakuza sighed heavily at the thought, the boy was still defiant as ever, even when he was a small bundle.

Asami sat up and moved away from the bed, the small bundle fluttering his eyes open even at the subtle change in surroundings and the yakuza found himself frozen on the spot as hazel eyes locked onto his. Akihito giving a gappy, toothy smile before sitting up also and staring at the yakuza."Ami!" Akihito squeaked happily.

Asami sucked in a deep breath and shook his head, fighting that endearing smile.

"You know Akihito, this is my bed."

Akihito blinked before crawling towards Asami and began rolling on the spot. It was like Akihito was trying to say 'no it's not. It's our bed'.

The small bundle raised his arms and Asami balled his fists, not really wanting to continue this charade any longer. As Asami refused to hold Akihito, the small infant reluctantly withdrew his hands. A small frown graced his face as he looked down, overlapping his small fingers into knots as tears immediately welled up in his eyes and Asami, unaware of the change in Akihito's mood turned his back on the baby and walked towards the bathroom door when he heard a small sniffle and looked back to see Akihito's small body shaking. The yakuza cursed his actions as he made his way to Akihito's trembling form.

Akihito looked up at Asami's approaching form and wiggled back away from the yakuza. Asami frowned surprisingly feeling hurt by Akihito's actions. The yakuza took a deep breath and slowly crawled onto the bed. He opened his arms for the little bundle and smile encouragingly at the boy.

"Akihito." Asami called, urging the baby towards him but "bah Ami" was Akihito's only sniffled reply, the baby scowling up at the man.

Asami's eyes widened in surprise, knowing full well what Akihito was trying to say. Even now the small bundle was too clever for his age and the yakuza chuckled before swooping the small bundle in his arms altogether and leaving the room. Akihito huffed in shock before his small hands thumped Asami in the chest, showing he wasn't happy at all.

Asami sat Akihito into the high chair, securing him in the restraints before walking towards the fridge. Akihito eyed Asami with interest, as he clapped his hands in eagerness. Tantrum forgotten for now.

The yakuza warmed some milk in a pan and then added some porridge oats. He mixed the contents slowly before turning his gaze on Akihito. The small bundle was currently trying to get out of the high chair. Asami chuckled at his antics and Akihito looked up at the yakuza.

The small infant's face flushed in embarrassment and Asami found it extremely cute. _Oh what the hell? I'm turning into a blubbering idiot_ Asami growled to himself. Asami shook his head as his hand reached for his phone when it started to ring.

"Asami speaking."

Kirishima cleared his throat nervously with a cough before continuing. "Asami-sama. At Takaba's apartment there was an envelope, which was the other thing I was referring to yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't explain before I left for the evening."

The yakuza sighed "Go on..."

"It was addressed to you Asami-sama. I have not opened it. Would you like me to drop it off?"

Asami's golden orbs remained fixed on Akihito's form as he continued his phone conversation, ending it with a "bring it to the penthouse. ASAP."

Akihito tried to pull the tray off the high chair but ceased his struggles when Asami narrowed his eyes suspiciously in his direction. The yakuza stirred the porridge a little more before it was finished and then scooped up the watery mixture and poured it into a bowl. Asami walked towards Akihito, pulling a chair with him as he sat before the small bundle. The yakuza held the blue bib behind his back, watching Akihito lose focus before attacking him with the bib as quick as possible.

"Ha!" Asami smirked as Akihito blinked confusingly up at the yakuza, watching as he stirred the porridge waiting for it to cool. Asami tested the mixture on his wrist before scooping some onto a spoon.

"Open up Akihito." Asami ordered as he moved the spoon towards Akihito's tight-lipped mouth but Akihito only grimaced, shaking his head at his supposed breakfast.

"Mh nn."

Asami frowned before getting another spoon and giving it to Akihito and the small bundle grasped the spoon tightly before dipping it into the porridge and offering it to Asami with a cute smile. Making Asami chuckle.

"Very funny, Akihito."

Akihito giggled before throwing the spoon on the floor making Asami sigh tiredly, shaking his head as he took the tray off and held Akihito in his arms.

"Your right, let's go out for breakfast." Asami chuckled as Akihito giggled back in excitement.

 ** _~o0o0o0o~_**

Asami had ordered Kirishima to watch over Akihito just whilst he got changed and made himself look presentable for a casual breakfast with what he supposed was to all intents and purposes, his baby, said baby that would surely think that the man looked rather bizarre in casual slacks and light polo shirt though he may not have understood the reason why Asami was dressed that way, the man not actually wanting the risk of baby vomit ending up all over his ridiculously expensive designer suits.

Akihito was getting grumpy now, he was whining and huffing and puffing and the yakuza knew it must be because he was hungry but that, the man figured, was the baby's own fault. What's so wrong about porridge?

Kirishima on the other hand was baffled as he tried and failed to calm Akihito down while waiting for Asami. The guard stood tall with his arms crossed, staring down at the blinking infant who was pouting at him.

"Look, boss is coming…alright?" Kirishima sighed before rubbing his neck, feeling flustered and foolish. "…And now I'm talking to a baby..." he muttered under his breath as a small fist raised in his direction and Akihito's face broke into a huge grin. "Yu goon!" The infant giggled, pointing a small finger at the guard and laughing with innocent joy.

Kirishima clenched his teeth, feeling a slight anger at being made a fool of, and by a baby at that. He scanned for any signs of the approaching yakuza and the guard smiled in relief before narrowing his eyes and leaning forward towards the now vigilant, fiery eyed Akihito.

"Mark my words, when you're back to being yourself. I _am not_ going to be so nice, _brat_." Kirishima murmured low enough not to be heard by any other than the baby not two inches away. Or so he thought.

"Threatening a baby? _Really Kirishima?_ " Asami drawled amusingly as he walked into the living room, lightly observing his red cheeked guard and the raspberry blowing infant.

"Boss, it..." Kirishima stuttered nervously as he glanced at Akihito and Asami, feeling a little embarrassed that he had been provoked by someone who can't even wipe their own bottom yet. Asami only smirked in response though, raising a hand as if to say 'don't worry' and observed his troublesome little bundle.

"Relax..."

Akihito's eyes lit up when he saw 'Ami' look at him and he pushed his small hands into the floor so he could straighten himself up, it taking enough effort to stand that he drew his tongue in between his teeth in concentration. The small bundle gradually got there though and wobbled on his feet as he walked towards the yakuza.

"Ami!" Akihito squeaked again before falling straight on his bottom, landing with a huffed out 'oof' but luckily it being padded enough from the quality diaper for it not to have hurt the little one.

Asami chuckled as he sat down on the sofa, watching Akihito's antics with a warmth and awareness, leaning forward with his arms out in encouragement.

"A _kihito..._ come on." The yakuza advocated.

Akihito's eyes welled up in tears as Asami's small chuckle reached his ears and the small bundle looked up at Asami with the cutest glare, the yakuza almost laughed if it wasn't for the immediate tears now rolling down the infant's cheek as decried his eyes out. More snot making an appearance.

"Bah Ami! Bahhhhh!..."

The small bundle quickly stood up on his little feet and made a clumsy bee-line for the door leading out of the penthouse. Asami and Kirishima locked eyes with each other as they both scrambled for the door as well, which only resulted in tangling themselves together. As the yakuza cursed, Suoh burst through the door with a gun, scaring poor Akihito further as he scrambled out of the penthouse and down the empty corridors, bumping into the occasional wall.

Asami and Kirishima both stood up and glared angrily at the confused Suoh but they quickly recovered. Both men shaking their heads before clouting the larger guard on either side of the head as they ran after baby Akihito who was now running on his small feet towards an open elevator.

"Akihito!" Asami growled as he ran down the corridors in a desperate attempt to restrain his little bundle of chaos, his guards trailing behind him in close pursuit as the baby finally reached the open elevator. Waiting for the doors to magically close and not realising at all what all the brightly lit buttons are for, him having no hope of reaching them anyway. Out of time, he shied away and retreated into a corner of the elevator when he heard thundering footsteps thump along the floor, fast approaching and growing furiously loud.

Akihito covered his eyes with his small shaky fingers but when nothing happened he moved his right hand away, catching a look into those troubled golden orbs that were staring back at him with a soft awe and admiration. The small bundle found himself immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug and Akihito burrowed under the strong touch with a toothy smile before pulling back and nervously tracing Asami's chiselled features with tiny, nervous fingers. The small bundle pecked the yakuza's cheek before uttering quietly.

"Sholly Ami."

Asami smiled and held Akihito tightly all the way down in the elevator and as he walked out of the penthouse with his two trusted guards following closely behind. The yakuza walked towards the limo and gently sat inside with the small Akihito snuggled against his chest.

Kirishima cleared his throat as he finally handed the fancy looking envelope towards his ruthless boss, apologising again for the delay in getting it to him.

"Asami-sama, the envelope sir."

Akihito looked up with his baby eyes wide in curiosity and Asami suppressed a smile as he took the envelope without a word. The yakuza slid his finger under the wax embossed seal and opened the envelope in one smooth motion, his hand instantly seeking the contents inside. A letter.

Asami opened the letter and stared at the fancy writing as he began to read it silently:

 ** _Asami Ryuichi_**

 ** _The gods had decided a long time ago that for every person on this Earth, whether good or evil that they will journey and toil to find their one true equal in this life, a soul mate. But of course, this can only be if that love is returned. Mutual love obtained by a meeting of the heart and soul. There is one who loves you, but you are acting ignorant and blind to that love that has been so selflessly given._**

 ** _For this reason your lover has been reduced to this state and is but a child, yet you can change this, if you are willing. If you truly want him back, you will heed my warning, Asami Ryuichi. Takaba Akihito will only change back if you truly open your heart, yourself up to him and nothing else. You have until the next of Earth's blue moon or Takaba Akihito will remain a child until your death._**

 ** _Good luck and with my warmest regards,_**

 ** _The goddess of love,_**

 ** _Aphrodite x_**


	4. Chapter 4

Asami Ryuichi was not pleased to sat the least, in fact he was beyond furious at this point having received a letter from some apparent mythological goddess. He gently moved Akihito from his lap and passed him over to Kirishima, the guard hesitantly taking the small bundle from his boss and stared back at Asami in confusion.

The yakuza immediately reached for a glass from the small minibar to the side of the limo before filling it with his favourite drink. _Whiskey._ Asami chugged the drink down in one go, slightly weary as small hazel eyes focused solely on his actions.

The goddess of Love? This was the explanation he got. That some goddess decided to transform his lover into a baby. A baby of all things. Why? Because he closed his heart off and away from Akihito. It's certainly crazy, but it seems that it was indeed the case, and he knew it. But Asami didn't do love. That was it. No buts or maybe's or what ifs'. The man is a cold and ruthless crime lord. Not a lovey dovey romanticist and he doesn't think it's even possible to be both.

But, if he didn't LOVE Akihito, why is the boy still with him? Why does the crime lord put up with his little tantrums? Why is Takaba Akihito living with him?

 _Why,_ Asami reflected, _is a good question._

 _Does Akihito love me?_ Asami thought as his eyes met the small hazel ones. The small bundle was fiddling with his fingers as he ultimately avoided Asami's gaze and the yakuza felt a sharp twinge and immediately offered his hands out for his baby. Yes Akihito was his, but was it for the right reasons? He decided to have the limo stop at a place not too far away.

"Stop outside Katsu's Cafe."

Kirishima handed Akihito to his boss before informing Suoh of the new orders. _Why a café?_ Asami never went to cafe's, never mind a local one. The guard was confused but thought its best not to pry in his boss's business. The yakuza hadn't informed him what was in the letter, but from the look on Asami's face he knew it was NOT good.

Akihito remained quiet throughout the journey as he sat fiddling with his hands, Asami's eyes remaining glued on the small bundle but it was as if Akihito was intentionally avoiding him in return so Asami feared he may have hurt his lover when he passed him over to his guard. The yakuza sighed before patting the small blob of blonde hair as Akihito relaxed under his touch.

The limo stopped and Asami stepped out, holding Akihito to his shoulder as he walked inside Katsu's café. The yakuza walked to the counter unperturbed as he ordered a black coffee for himself and a small batch of pancakes even as the man behind the café till remained frozen in shock, making it painfully obvious that it wasn't too common at all for Asami to enter a Cafe. And highlighting just out of place he looked in the quaint little building with his attitude that just screamed yakuza, the mens attitude seeming to point out that if anyone dared to do anything to disturb them they would pay dearly.

He ordered the things to be brought to him without delay, adding that if he didn't get it there would be consequences when the poor waiter still showed no sign of moving from the spot.

Kirishima waited for the order as Asami found a small table with Suoh already moving to guard the area as usual. The yakuza though ordered him to sit down after all after a while to try and diffuse the tension in the small café, a man in a suit in that place being just hilariously weird.

Akihito sat comfortably on Asami's knee as his eyes looked around with curiosity, the little infant putting his thumb into his mouth and Asami found himself smiling as he pulled it back out again. Ever the spoil sport. Akihito looked up at the yakuza with a slightly dumbstruck expression at being corrected and snuck the thumb back in his mouth again as the man's attention was drawn away when Kirishima approached the table to hand the freshly cooked pancakes to Asami, but still held the coffee in his hand.

With Akihito in his arms, Asami was better off drinking his coffee from afar leaving it very much out of a little arms reach. He didn't want to burn or scald the little one's perfect skin. Kirishima stuttered timidly as Asami ordered him to break the pancakes in half so that Akihito could grasp the breakfast food and put it in his mouth. Suoh watched on the sidelines with pure amusement which soon faltered when Asami gazed in his direction.

Akihito took the offered piece of pancake from Kirishima and looked at it with suspicion and when Akihito made no further move to eat it, Asami nudged it towards his mouth making the small bundle stare mystified at him before biting into the soft pancake. And giving a surprised squeal. Asami chuckled as Akihito held the pancake in his hand and began nibbling hungrily.

"Mhm! Nom!"

As Akihito munched away, small crumbs of pancake fell carelessly onto Asami's pants, gaining Akihito's attention. He picked the small bits and stared at them peculiarly and he looked up, his eyes questioning the small crumbs in his fingers as he offered them to Asami generously. The yakuza knitted his eyes brows together, slightly apprehensive before opening his palm out to see what Akihito would do. The yakuza was about to close his palm when Akihito picked another crumb and began doing the same thing only this time he took away the first one and leaned over towards Suoh. The usual stoic bodyguard looked panicked for a moment until Akihito smiled encouragingly at him and Asami glared in his direction clearly saying 'don't you dare upset him'.

The guard awkwardly opened his palm as Akihito let the small crumb fall into his hand. The small bundle looked pleased with himself but almost immediately frowned looking at Kirishima and then back over Asami's knee and Asami couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy was adamant to share even the smallest crumbs with his companions. Asami smiled and pointed to get the little ones attention to another, undiscovered crumb which made Akihito smile happily. The boy picked the crumb up and so the little charade continued, finally ending when Akihito had looked up at Asami with a proud smile.

"Yay!" Akihito clapped as he took another bite from his pancake.

His gaze barely wavered from Akihito as Asami thought back to the unexpected letter he had received, he knew from the moment he had met Akihito that he would never let him go however, he just wasn't ready to accept he loved the cheeky brat just yet. He had to tread carefully as he thought ahead and realised that the blue moon was in just two days time. If he wasn't ready to accept that he loved Akihito by then, the boy would have to remain a baby and even Asami knew, Akihito did not deserve that.

After breakfast was accomplished quite successfully Asami left the café, his guards following behind him and nearly bumping into the yakuza when he suddenly stopped. Akihito was squirming in his hold, kicking his legs but Asami didn't want to let him down. It was too dangerous for him in the street and they weren't even back inside the limo. Akihito did stop struggling eventually though but his eyes welled up with tears as he sniffled against Asami's chest.

The yakuza sighed as he walked towards the limo and popped Akihito onto it. Akihito surprised at the turn of events leaned back as he studied Asami's face. The small bundle's fingers traced Asami's chiselled features making Asami undoubtedly smile.

Akihito leaned forward and wrapped his small fingers around Asami's middle finger. The yakuza chuckled upon realising what the boy wanted, which was to walk. Asami couldn't help but think _'even now he's so adamant to be independent'._ He glanced around, looking for something that would interest Akihito. As his eyes wandered around, he spotted a local park nestles between to building in the near distance.

Asami gently helped Akihito down and into a standing position, the small bundle wrapping his fist tightly around Asami's finger. The yakuza turned towards his loyal guards and nodded towards the park where they acknowledged him and followed. As Asami walked towards the park, several eyes fell on him before going down towards Akihito's bubbly form making the yakuza glare at them with a possessive sense of protectiveness that caused all print eyes to look away, feeling flustered.

Akihito's eyes lit up when the park came into view and he pulled at Asami's hand because the yakuza was going at his normal pace. No way near fast enough for Akihito in all his excitement. Asami could only laugh and walk just a tiny bit faster, never having seen his boy so happy with anticipation before and his chest tugged a little at that, for some reason he couldn't contradict that thought. That's something he knew he'd like to correct, if he got the chance.

"Amiiiiiii!" Akihito tugged with a small pout, the giant of a man still not moving fast enough at all. Asami chuckled and walked towards the baby swings as soon as they entered the park. Several parents looked his way before ushering their kids out of the park which suited the man just fine, not being able to help it if his presence radiated a sense of extreme danger. The yakuza wasn't bothered to say the least, it wasn't like he was asking for their approval and he didn't need it.

"Ami sing-sing!" Akihito said, looking towards the swings as Asami got the hint and kneeled down, Akihito immediately raising his arms to be picked up and yelling with excitement as they got ever closer. Whilst this was going on Suoh and Kirishima took their place at the front and back of the swing area and the yakuza was so deep in concentration, making sure Akihito was safe in the swing that he didn't really hear as someone approached him. Asami watched as Akihito held onto the reins before looking at Asami in anticipation making the yakuza chuckle, giving the swing a small push. His heart beat erratically as Akihito screamed in delight and chuckled as the fresh air hit his face.

"Hi." A feminine voice spoke, directly behind Asami.

The yakuza pushed Akihito once again before slowly turning around. A woman stood behind him, dressed in rather peculiar and inappropriate clothes. She smiled seductively at Asami but the yakuza's face remained stoic as he settled the swing to a stop.

"What do you want?"

The woman frowned before smiling awkwardly, flipping her hair before clearing her throat nervously. Asami huffed in annoyance before turning around and blatantly ignoring her by tending to the infant getting increasingly fidgety in the seat. Akihito looked at Asami with a small frown and looked down and started to fiddle with his hands making Asami frowned deeply, confused by his sudden reaction before deciding to take Akihito out of the seat altogether.

"Akihito."

Asami spoke, concern lacing his voice but Akihito just stared behind him, looking at the woman who still stood behind Asami and scowled in her direction. His small hands wrapped around Asami's neck as he pecked the yakuza's cheek pointedly.

"My Ami!" Akihito said as he blew a raspberry at the annoyed and annoying woman, still stood behind Asami with confusion clear on her face as the man laughed in amusement at Akihito's little quip before ruffling his hair affectionately. He leaned down to Akihito's ear and whispered to the boy "that's my line."

Asami kissed the boys forehead before signalling to his guards that they were leaving, Akihito smiling before snuggling against Asami's chest with a soft sigh and the yakuza smirked as the woman glared at Akihito before walking away in a huff. Akihito poked his head out from Asami's chest before giggling at the woman who walked away defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami, Akihito and the usual guards sat around the table tucking into their dinner, thee of the tables four occupants realising how strange the situation was as they had a knowledge that Asami eats dinner alone, yes sometimes with Akihito but never like this. Now though, since Akihito was turned into a baby the small bundle was adamantly getting what he wanted. Quality time with his Asami without the man leaving his side for even a moment. It seemed baby Akihito was as needy as the grown up one just wasn't.

The atmosphere at the table was beyond awkward, only the noise of food being reluctantly cut and chewed being heard as Akihito hummed in delight, no-one really having the heart to upset the little one so they only agree to the farce that was playing out before them.

It all started when Kirishima was ordered to make lunch not long after getting back from the park when Akihito just wouldn't let go of Asami, the poor guard staring confused at the chicken that he had to cook and the rice that he had to boil along with the vegetables. After sometime of not hearing a thing from the kitchen and an hour or so had passed by Asami had come to check on him and was mildly surprised by the delicious looking food. Akihito followed diligently behind the yakuza before Suoh was forced to pick him up and take him back to the living room. The kitchen being no place for a baby.

"Ami!" Akihito cried, struggling in Suoh's grip so the yakuza just ordered for Kirishima to finish Akihito's lunch quickly as the small bundle was definitely hungry. Asami walked back to the living room, taking Akihito from Suoh and walking to the bedroom. Akihito clung to Asami even as the yakuza attempted to put him down on the bed, bur when he finally succeeded it was only so he could take off his jacket and roll his sleeves up before taking Akihito with him to the bathroom.

The bath was filled with bubbly water and Asami checked the temperature with his elbow, sitting on the edge of the bathtub as he stripped Akihito of his baby clothes, along with his slightly soaked diaper. Asami didn't even cringe as it wasn't the first nor the last time he was going to change Akihito's diaper. He had resigned himself to that possibility. As Asami lowered Akihito into the water, the small bundle began to struggle and he yakuza sighed before picking up a small duck and passing it to Akihito. The small bundle reached for the object in pure excitement and Asami used that opportunity to lower Akihito into the water.

Asami chuckled at Akihito's look of surprise which soon faded to a look of cunning, Akihito looking at Asami with a cheeky smile before deliberately splashing his hands in the water and soaking the yakuza completely.

"Ah ha, Ami wet! Ami wet!" Akihito giggled, pointing at the soaked yakuza making the man narrow his eyes before gathering some water in his hand and pouring it over Akihito's small head, partly in retaliation, partly to start washing the little ones hair.

"Oomph ha ha!" Akihito blinked, gasping hard as the water trickled down his face. He looked like a sight for sore eyes.

"How do you like that?" Asami drawled with a smirk, payback is always a bitch.

Akihito continued to blink at Asami before his eyes welled up in tears and the small bundle looked down, his shoulders slumping and his hands sinking in the water looking depressed, his tiny chest heaving with little sobs. Asami immediately realised his mistake and sighed in annoyance with himself. He keeps forgetting that Akihito is a baby and not his own self right now, he was so used to playing games with Akihito that it was now a common routine for him to carry it on.

"Akihito..." Asami called in a soothing voice making the boy start and slowly lift his head to look back at the yakuza. Asami leaned forward and brushed his tears away, a tiny green bubble of snot being sniffed back up into the boys nose.

"I'm sorry." Asami said softly and Akihito sniffled with a small huff, Asami lifted him out of the water and to his chest wetting his shirt even more. He rubbed his back soothingly before lowering him back into the water and Akihito sighed happily as he played with ducks in the water. Asami ruffled his hair before he stood up and picked up a white towel.

"Bubals!" Akihito chuckled, scooping some bubbles in his hands and looking at them closely before eating them and smooching them into his face. The small bundle was happily splashing in the water and Asami refrained from interrupting him so soon so he settled instead for kneeling beside the tub, picking up the bottle of apricot shampoo and squirting it onto his hand.

Akihito stopped splashing and looked at Asami with a smile making the yakuza chuckle as he smeared the shampoo on Akihito's small blob of blonde hair; he gave Akihito's hair a quick ruffle before pouring some water and rinsing it off. Careful not to get it into the child's eyes.

After a few minutes Asami lifted Akihito out of the water and wrapped him in a towel into which Akihito snuggled and leaned against Asami's chest as the yakuza walked into the bedroom. Asami picked up a nappy mat, putting it down on the floor and laid Akihito onto it. Akihito yawned tiredly as Asami picked up a clean diaper and put it on the little bundle. He quickly powdered the little one and changed Akihito into a white vest, a Hugo boss top, bottoms and hooded sweatshirt before again ruffling his hair with a towel and putting on some socks over the little feet before walking to the living room.

Asami walked to the kitchen and sat Akihito down in the high chair. He ordered Suoh to watch the small bundle as he went to change his own soaking clothes, only taking a moment to come back from the bedroom clean and dry.

Kirishima put two dinner plates on the table filled with chicken, rice and veg. Akihito kicked his legs eagerly, much more excited by this than Asami's famous porridge. The small bundle licked his lips as he stared at the food with hunger. Asami sat at the table, pulling Akihito's high chair towards him as he placed a bib on the infant. Akihito slobbered looking in the direction of the food was in and where it was being kept from him. The yakuza chuckled before placing the small lunch plate in front of Akihito.

Kirishima and Suoh both walked to the door, attempting to leave the duo alone when Akihito's eyes locked with Kirishima and the small bundle pouted. Asami stared in confusion as Akihito pushed his lunch away, a small defiance Asami that didn't know the cause of, making him frown.

"Akihito eat your lunch."

Akihito shook his head as he glanced at Asami and then the guards. The yakuza followed his line of sight and his confusion only rose. "Goon eet" Akihito said with a pout, crossing his small arms together and doing a good impression of Asami.

Asami narrowed his eyes whilst Suoh and Kirishima froze in shock as their faces turned red leaving them feeling flustered.

"Akihito..." Asami spoke in a warning tone as Akihito looked down at his tray, refusing to look at Asami. "No! Ami eet!" The small bundle sniffled, hiccupping slightly as he rubbed his eyes. "Goons eet, Ami eet!" Asami sighed heavily before looking at his guards with an exasperated look in his eyes. He shook his head and pointed to the table with a serious face. "Grab a plate, you're not going anywhere."

Akihito slowly looked up with a bright smile again after realising he had gotten his way before picking up a handful of chicken and rice, bringing it to his mouth with a giggle.

"Aki eet! Nom!"

The small bundle chewed the food, gulping it down too fast and then began to choke as it went down the wrong hole which had Asami standing up quickly to tap Akihito's back until the coughing fit finally stopped. Akihito looked at the guards and pointed to their plates "eet" he said with a goofy smile.

The yakuza sighed in relief before sitting back in his chair, all the while shaking his head as he muttered to himself. "...Trying to give me a heart attack..."

Akihito took a big sip from his cup, swallowing the water greedily and helping to wash down the remainder of his food. The small bundle looked up at Asami "thank ou Ami" and he smiled, continuing to stuff big lumps of food down his throat while Asami and his guards ate in the awkward silence. The guards too afraid to say anything and Asami just watching Akihito, ready for when the baby decided what he'd try next to give him an early heart attack.

 ** _~o0o0o0o~_**

Asami and his guards cleared away the table as Akihito began to doze off in the high chair. The yakuza washed Akihito's hands and face before picking him up, taking him to the bedroom where Asami checked Akihito's diaper, unintentionally causing the small bundle slowly woke up. The yakuza rubbed his hair hoping he would go back to sleep but it seemed Akihito was now very wide awake.

The yakuza sighed tiredly before laying the boy down in the cot and turned up the baby monitor before walking out of the bedroom, hoping Akihito will fall asleep on his own.

Asami rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on as he walked back to the kitchen to address his trusted guards.

"You're dismissed. Cancel all appointments for the rest of the week."

Kirishima cleared his throat before he spoke. "All of them Asami -sama?"

"All of them." Asami replied with a glare.

Kirishima and Suoh bowed, not wanting to get on the bad side of their boss as it seemed he was close to boiling point.

"Hai Asami-sama."

Asami went to the living room where he took a seat wearily, leaning forward in his chair and resting his eyes on open palms. He took a breath before moving to the side table to turn up the baby monitor, listening for the mischievous small bundle he knew was just waiting to cause him more trouble. The yakuza found himself zoning out until a small unexpected noise reached his ears.

"Amiiiii!" The small tired voice squeaked until the yakuza was forced to open his eyes, his golden orbs widening in half surprise and half panic as he took in Akihito, sat on the living room carpet floor and looking at Asami with a hopeful expression. _How in the world does he get out of that damned cot?_ Asami thought, amused.

Asami shook his head trying to suppress his laughter. He smiled and offered his arms out to the small bundle who happily smiled, shyly avoiding the mans eyes before standing up on his small feet and wobbling towards Asami's strong arms where he pulled the small bundle to his chest. Akihito sighed contentedly as he snuggled against Asami's warmth. The yakuza rubbed his back and Akihito finally drifted of to sleep, or so Asami would have liked. The grandfather clock decided at this moment to strike one o'clock startling Akihito awake once again.

Akihito jumped in Asami's arms, wide awake and alert like a kitten. The yakuza watched the small bundle to see if he would back to sleep on his own accord. _No such luck._

Akihito brought his small fingers towards Asami's face with delicateness."A-Ami" Akihito said quietly as Asami smiled fondly back.

"Yes, Akihito?"

"Ami s-sing song."

Akihito asked with hopefulness in his small voice and the yakuza frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't sing Akihito."

The small bundle's head drooped forward with a small frown and small tear drops fell onto Asami's lap and the yakuza's heart twinged with a sudden ache. He tilted Akihito's chin upwards before wiping his tears away. All Akihito wanted was a song and the yakuza couldn't even manage that and the man clenched his teeth in anger, hating the lost look on little Akihito's face.

The yakuza stood up, pulling Akihito to him as he walked to the bedroom. He put Akihito into the cot and walked out again, it now being the second time in an hour. Akihito immediately sat up; his small feet balanced on the cots sides as he dangled to the top, before struggling to come down. Asami watched from the doorway, impressed and amazed. He sighed; rubbing his neck as he thought for a moment, maybe one song wouldn't hurt. Asami walked forward and caught Akihito just as he nearly fell.

"Silly Akihito."

Asami chided as he walked them both to the bed and laid Akihito on his side. He brought his hand down and rubbed Akihito's back again soothingly only the hazel eyes stared at him, waiting for the yakuza to sing just like Akihito had asked.

"You want me to sing, don't you?"

Akihito gave his toothy smile once more along with an eager nod, leaning forward and rocking with a childish excitement. "Ami sing, sing, sing. Plees?"

Asami sighed. A long, drawn out pause as the cunning man exhausted all possible options in his head.

"Fine."

The yakuza cleared his throat before opening his mouth, only pausing when even after a few minutes nothing came out. He didn't know what to sing. He didn't even have one song in his repertoire. Asami glanced at Akihito's face and at the puppy look he was giving, the one that almost took his breath away. He was curled up against Asami's side, like a little kitten. Curling into the warmth.

 _A kitten,_ Asami thought amused and that was when it hit him. He could just make one up, one that would suit Akihito very well. Surely it couldn't be so hard.

"...Soft kitty..." Asami started as he stroked Akihito's back. ..."Warm kitty..." The yakuza sang softly as he pulled the little one against his chest "...Little ball of fur..." Asami continued as he ruffled the boy's small blob of blonde hair "...Lazy kitty..." Asami gave him a little tickle as he found himself chuckling.

"Pretty kitty..." The yakuza cupped his face, the delicate bones and muscles relaxed, even under his brutal hands.

"Purr purr purr..." Asami watched as Akihito hummed against him, his eyes closing as he finally fell asleep and Asami's face lit up in a genuine smile as he placed a soft kiss on Akihito's forehead. The small bundle smiled in his sleep in response as he buried himself against Asami's warm chest. The yakuza let a warm smile cross his lips as his own eyes closed, sleep also claiming him.

 ** _~o0o~_**

The goddess of love Aphrodite, watched through her golden scrying bowl as Asami finally let himself truly love Akihito. The yakuza clearly hadn't realised it yet but it's the little things that matter the most and the man has done well, treating Akihito. The descendent of gods, with love and comfort. Of course Asami wasn't, nor isn't a kind man but Akihito loves the yakuza with all his heart and Aphrodite knows In time, Akihito will be the one to change Asami. But perhaps sadly, neither will ever realise the depth.

Yes, Asami Ryuichi has done exceedingly well, a day early too considering the blue moon is tomorrow. Aphrodite chuckled to herself; the image of Akihito sleeping on Asami's chest was just too cute. _Maybe I'll send it to them as a photographic souvenir,_ the goddess chuckled with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

With a little tingle and a flash of gold Aphrodite exercised her powers to finally transform and return Akihito to the man he was forever destined to love. And if Akihito ever changed his mind about the yakuza, well she could always change Asami into a baby. Now that would be amusing to watch and undoubtedly very challenging for Takaba Akihito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone for reading. This story was betaed by the lovely romanceisdead69 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Finder Series.**

* * *

 **EPILOUGE**

The yakuza yawned tiredly as he blinked his eyes open. _Why does my chest feel so heavy?_ He thought as he tried to push the heavy object off him knowing this weight couldn't possibly be a baby so he wondered what Akihito had gone and done now. Wondering about the baby's whereabout was Asami's first thought as he scrambled to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake as he tried to find his small bundle.

However, the image that greeted him was NOT the one he thought of. Asami's hands moved towards the five foot six lean body and the yakuza nearly had a heart attack when it moved. Asami froze when something glistened against the streaming sunshine. He leaned forward pulling the small and posh envelope to him. It was a similar one to the envelope he had received before, the one he had received from the goddess of love. _Maybe she can explain the grown up Akihito._ Asami amused. The yakuza slowly opened the fancy letter and began to read:

 **Asami Ryuichi**

 **I believed you to be ignorant, but now I understand that you were just never aware of your love for Takaba Akihito. That you denied yourself happiness because you thought you didn't deserve it. I know you are not a good man but Akihito's heart belongs to you, but will you cherish it or stomp on it? Sacrifices need to be made, or things will continue as they are. Think very hard about what you want for these chances at love do not come without a cost.**

 **As you have opened your heart before the blue moon, Takaba Akihito has returned to you in the form you love the most. I bid you good luck and I hope you cherish this opportunity that was given to you. Use what you have learnt as Takaba Akihito will not remember those precious moments you both shared. It is up to you now, to remind Takaba Akihito of the reason his heart belongs solely to you.**

 **Good luck, with warmest regards,**

 **The goddess of love,**

 **Aphrodite x**

Asami's eyes trailed Akihito's form and a warm feeling filled his chest. He had missed the older Akihito. A lot. The boy was a part of his life, yet it felt like he wasn't. Even with Akihito living with him, there was a distance between them that longed to be filled. Yet he didn't want to force Akihito to his will, he wanted the boy to come to him.

Maybe I can use what I have learned amused Asami. The boy was more than a good time, even he realised that these last few days. Akihito was his soul mate and by god he couldn't ask for another. They would fight, curse each other, but they would return to one another. _If that isn't love, well Aphrodite didn't give a good explanation_ Asami chuckled.

"Hm..." Akihito snuggled against Asami's stomach as the man released a shaky breath, one he didn't even know he was holding. The yakuza shook his head before bringing his hand down and spanking Akihito hard on his bottom. to which the boy immediately awoke with a yelp, rubbing his burning flesh as he glared daggers at Asami.

"You bastard!"

Asami smirked before pulling Akihito towards his chest and the feisty photographer struggled and cursed but still sighed in defeat, knowing too well his efforts were going to be in vain anyway.

"Soft kitty..." Asami smirked stroking Akihito's naked bottom. It seemed he had a thing for this song, as it resemblanced Akihito _purr_ fectly.

"Asshole" Akihito growled as the man leaned towards his lover, cupping his cheek most affectionately. "…Warm kitty..." The yakuza whispered as he claimed his boy's lips in an enthralling kiss util once again Akihito was curled up against his chest but this time with red swollen lips as he played with Asami's shirt buttons.

"Little ball of fur..." Asami continued as he ruffled the blonde hair, tilting Akihito's neck so he could kiss along the jaw line.

"Bas –tard." Akihito retaliated in a sing-song voice of his own.

"Lazy kitty" Asami drawled, as he squeezed Akihito's bum playfully.

"HEY!" Akihito protested with a loud yelp" I'm not lazy..."

Asami chuckled "Of course not! Tell me Akihito what are you doing in my bed?"

"Snuggling!" came Akihito's muffled reply.

"Fiery kitty, defiant kitty, ignorant kitty..." Asami continued playfully, as he began to attack Akihito's soft skin with his teeth and Akihito giggled trying to evade Asami's sharp teeth as they nipped at him playfully. "Pervert yakuza *hah* asshole yakuza *hah* bastard yakuza!" The photographer panted as he finally broke away and jumped out of the bed.

The yakuza slowly got out of bed also, his eyes burning with passion and lust. He moved towards Akihito in a predatory haze and Akihito moved a step back suddenly fearing for his ass.

"Sexy kitty." Asami growled, just as Akihito ran for the door with the man fast on his heels and with a yelp from Akihito the yakuza gripped him by the wrist and pulled him against his chest. "Purr, purr, purr..." Asami rumbled as he cut of his lovers protests by kissing him lovingly.

" _Mine._ " Asami growled possessively as Akihito turned his head, smirking evilly at Asami. "My Ami" he chuckled, before getting away, grabbing his clothes and running for the door.

Asami froze in surprise before he smirked wickedly. The yakuza advanced towards his kitten, who was now huddling in a corner after finding the door locked. "Oh Akihito, you're going to pay for what you put me through."

Akihito paled with his eyes wide in shock and exclaimed "Oops!" As the yakuza kneeled down in front of Akihito.

"But first, we have a lot of lost time to make up for, my _kawaii_ Akihito."

And Asami laughed as he pulled Akihito towards him and hauled the kitten over his shoulder with one destination in mind, the bedroom which he knew neither of them would be leaving for some time, both with Asami having the rest of the week off. Oh no, Akihito was not leaving the room until Asami was satisfied. Akihito cursed his little slip up, hoping that the gods were listening to his pleads for help as he landed on the huge bed with a thump.

 _I'm so dead!_ Akihito cursed before a genuine smile crossed his lips, actually relenting and admitting he wanted to be here after all.

 _Oh what the hell! It was SO worth it, playing Asami at his own game. Ha ha ha._

 ** _~o0o~_**

 ** _"Some things just can't be helped"_** Aphrodite chuckled, as she watched the loving scene play out before her.

 **THE END**


End file.
